Isopropyl alcohol (IPA) has been used for various purposes, for example, as a cleaner in the electronics industry to fabricate a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc.
Isopropyl alcohol, for example, may be fabricated from propylene, acetone, etc. In most cases, since a reactant including isopropyl alcohol is an azeotropic mixture containing water, it is difficult to separate isopropyl alcohol therefrom.